Beloved Darkness
by kruubi no kitsune
Summary: Harry recieves a letter from Narcissa Malfoy, informing him of things about his mother that no one has ever told him. What will he do when that letter also tells him about his new inheritance. Creature Harry, Creature Draco, Creature blaise. MPREG
1. the letter from

Harry wrapped his arms around his body, trying desperately to warm it up. A soft tapping caused harry to jump in fright. The dark haired teen looked to his window and saw an ice blue-feathered hawk with a letter affixed to its leg. Harry stood from his bed and walked to his window, opening it. The hawk nipped his finger affectionately and hopped onto his shoulder.

Harry giggled and took the letter from the hawk's foot. Harry opened the letter and read, his face draining of color.

_Dear Harry,_

_I write to you in great importance, it would seem Dumbledore has not told you everything about your mother. Your mother Lily was not a muggle-born, she is very much a pureblood. When her parents died she was adopted into a squib branch of her family, her real name is Lillieth Evans._

_On the night of your sixteenth birthday you will experience a painful change, your magic will grow; your body will change. Your mother carried a secret no one but me and her best friend knew. You see, your mother was a dragon veela, or a dragon elf._

_You have inherited that creature's blood; you will grow two different wings. A dragon wing and a bird wing; you will get horns and a tail; your hair will grow to your feet and your ears will become pointed. I am sad to say that you have a destined mate; I hope you prefer men Harry, for your mate will be male._

_P.S. The ice hawk doesn't have a name if you would please name her._

_Your mother's friend,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry was seething. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore could lie to him and not tell him that his mother was a pureblood and had creature blood. Silently, Harry took a quill and parchment from his desk drawer and began to compose two letters; one for Dumbledore and the other for Narcissa Malfoy.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I have found out some very interesting things about my mother from someone who shall remain anonymous. I trusted you to tell me the truth, but you kept things from me that I should have known. Like the fact my mother was a pure-blood and that she had creature blood in her. I cannot believe you kept this from me. I will no longer be your golden boy; I am through with the good side. I will no longer reside at the Dursley's seeing as I will be an adult at twelve o'clock tonight._

_P.S. When I return to Hogwarts, I wish to be resorted. I feel that I no longer belong in Griffindor. Please let Professor McGonagall know that I loved having her as my head of house and that she will always be my head of house._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry quickly reread his letter, before starting on the one for Narcissa Malfoy.

_Dear Lady Narcissa,_

_Thank you for telling me about my mother. I am happy that someone told me the truth about her. I am sorry if this is too much to ask, but I am leaving my home to go to an inn in Knockturn Alley; I am hoping you would be kind enough to perhaps pick me up in the morning, I have decided to join Voldemort's side. I assure you, I am not a spy for Dumbledork. _

_P.S. Tell Draco I'm sorry for refusing his friendship first year._

Harry smiled as he reread his letter for Narcissa. Harry whistled and the ice hawk flew to his arm, "I need you to take these to Dumbledore and Narcissa. Take the purple one to Dumbledore, then the blue one to Narcissa. Don't let Dumbledore read the blue one, okay. And wait for a reply from Narcissa, "Harry informed, stroking the hawks head. Harry smiled when the hawk nodded its head and flew off through the window.

Harry put his quill and extra parchment back in his drawer; he then looked at his watch to see it flash 10:48. He had at least an hour to get to Knockturn Alley. Harry quickly began to gather his clothes into his school trunk. When he was done harry saw that ten minutes had passed and that it was a close to eleven.

A shrill noise alerted harry to the arrival of the ice hawk, "I should name you... how about Aurora?" Harry whispered, petting the hawks back.

Harry took Narcissa's letter from the hawk's leg and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would be happy to pick you up from Knockturn Alley. I must tell you how glad I am that you have chosen the side your mother trusted with her heart. I have much more to tell you about your mother, but at a later point. I will retrieve you from Witch's Cross (the only inn in Knockturn Alley, tell them you are an acquaintance of mine and you will not have to pay) at 9:00, so please be ready._

_P.S: Draco says all is forgiven and that you can make up for it by letting him get you a new wardrobe, seeing as your taste in clothing is ghastly. _

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry laughed softly at the letter, only Draco could ask to be friends by insulting their fashion sense. Harry took a quick look at his watch and watched it flash 11:20, "I should head out now," Harry told himself. He quickly grabbed his wand and shoved it into his pocket. "Aurora, I want you to head off to Witch's Cross and wait for me," Harry ordered.

Aurora nodded and took off obeying her new master. Harry watched her fly off before opening his bedroom door; he quickly made sure he had everything before grabbing his trunk and making his way downstairs.

Harry quietly opened the front door and passed through it. He silently made his way to the park, where he had first ridden the Knight Bus. Cautiously harry stuck his wand hand out, and in a flash of bluish purple the knight bus had pulled up right in front of him. Stan the conducted looked up at Harry and smiled, "'llo 'arry, 'ow've ya bin?" Stan asked, taking the sickles that Harry handed him.

Harry smiled, and boarded the Knight Bus. "I'm doing fine, oh to the Leaky Cauldron please," Harry replied, sitting on one of the unoccupied beds. Stan nodded and told Ernie to head to the Leaky Cauldron.

Within a matter of minutes, Harry was at his destination, with a very upset stomach. Harry tried not to barf when Stan slapped his back. "g'nigh 'arry," Stan spoke, before speeding away. Harry shakily stood and grabbed his trunk."After tomorrow never again,"(1) Harry vowed, heading into the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry made his way towards the back, where the wall that hid Diagon Alley stood. Tapping the bricks, Harry watched as the bricks moved aside to reveal Diagon Alley. Quickly checking his watch, Harry almost started panicking when he saw it flash 11:38. Harry made his way to Knockturn Alley, dodging a few shady characters. Finally, Harry came upon Witch's Cross, a fairly nice looking inn.

Harry quickly went inside and to the front desk, where he met a girl with hot pink hair and two lip piercings. "Hello, I'm an acquaintance of Narcissa Malfoy, and I need a room," Harry informed, bouncing from one leg to the other. The girl looked at Harry with suspicion before handing him a room key.

Harry took the key and found the door to his room. As soon as he got into the room a sharp pain ran through his body, causing Harry to fall to his knees. Harry managed to close the door behind him and lock it, before another wave of pain racked his body.

Harry whimpered and curled into a ball, trying in vain to stop the pain. Harry cried out when he felt his back ripping.

It took minutes, maybe hours, for the pain to stop, but when it did, Harry had become unconscious.

Harry groggily opened his eyes, his body was sore and he didn't want to get up. But he had to; Narcissa would be coming, and he wanted to see what he looked like. Slowly getting up, Harry made his way to the bathroom.

Harry would be ashamed to say later on if someone told him that when he saw his reflection, he shrieked and fainted.

Narcissa Malfoy was sure something was wrong when she knocked on Harry's door and she got no response, "Alohomora," Narcissa whispered, unlocking the door so she could enter. What she saw caused her to giggle like a little girl.

"Mother, what are you giggling about?" Draco asked, pushing past his mother. Draco stared at the scene in front of him. There lay Harry Potter, naked as the day he was born, long black hair down to his feet, pointed ears, two different wings and dragon like horns protruding from above his ears. Narcissa watched Draco's reaction before gasping, "Oh my," Narcissa whispered, already going over wedding preparation's in her head.

"Mother... please tell me that's not my mate."

"He's your mate."

"Thought so."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

Narcissa watched her son leave before turning back to Harry. "Don't worry dear, he'll warm up to the idea soon," Narcissa whispered, walking to Harry's not so unconscious body. Narcissa gasped when she looked into bright emerald eyes.

"I should have known it would be him. I mean opposites attract, and we're so different." Harry mumbled, pushing his hair behind his ear. Narcissa pulled an elastic band from her wrist and gathered up Harry's hair into her hand,

"So soft." Narcissa muttered, twisting the band around Harry's hair.

Narcissa smiled and stood, "Come Harry we should go so that you can talk to Draco," Narcissa spoke, helping Harry stand.

Narcissa grabbed Harry's trunk and motioned for Aurora. The ice hawk gave a shrill cry before flying to Narcissa's shoulder, "Hold onto me, Harry," Narcissa warned, grabbing Harry's arm. Harry gulped and clutched at Narcissa's robe.

Harry felt his stomach do back flips when Narcissa apparated them into Malfoy manor. Harry stared in awe at the size of the manor. Beside him Narcissa giggled, "Come on, Harry, my Lord should be in Lucius's office, I thought you would like to talk with him," Narcissa informed, taking Harry's hand in hers.

Harry smiled, and followed Narcissa up to her husband's office.

Cautiously Harry opened the door, only to walk in on...

CLIFFHANGER...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*cough**cough*

Sorry everyone, but I felt I should end it there for suspenseful purposes.

alright everyone i know i havent finished twin tigers but i was having writers block which i have fixed the next chapter should be posted soon also if your confused with any of my storys plz tell me and i will try my hardest to clear it up for you


	2. Malfoy manor equals

Alright im warning you this chapter may suck, ive never tried harry potter before so im warning you now if you dont like it plz tell me. i need some flames and praise in order to know if its going ok or if its going bad.

Recap: Harry smiled, and followed Narcissa up to her husband's office. Cautiously Harry opened the door and walked in on...

Cautiously Harry opened the door and walked in on Voldemort with his tongue down Snape's throat. "Hey!, there are children in this home!" Narcissa scolded, causing the two adults to pull away, there faces flushed."Excuse me, Harry i must talk to these two"Narcissa growled, pushing past Harry.

Harry watched in amusement as Narcissa yelled and scolded the two Adults.

"Alright Harry, My lord is ready to talk to you now" Narcissa said, pulling snape out of the office by his ear.

Harry nodded and took a seat in front of Lucius's desk."So Potter, you wish to join my side, Why?" Voldemort Asked, his back hunched and his hands folded.

Harry smirked, and leaned towards Voldemort. "DumbleDore fucked up, that's all you have to know" Harry replied.

Voldemort chuckled, and leaned back in his chair."Welcome to the Dark side Potter" Voldemort mumbled. Harry chuckled, and also leaned back into his chair."If you don't mind me asking why do you fight against Dumbledore" Harry asked, it had always been a question that had bugged him.

Voldemort frowned, and leaned forward. "I was sixteen when i met my first love, he was a year younger and a pure-blood, I cared for him deeply, thankfully he returned my feelings. We had been intimate a month after my sixth year started.-Dumbledore was the headmaster back then- Two months later, my love came to me and told me he was with child. A teacher had overheard and told him to see the nurse, him being a griffindor obey the teachers orders and went to see the nurse. He returned to me two days later sobbing, he had told me he could no longer feel our child's magic. It was then that i knew it was dumbledore, the old fool never trusted me."

Harry growled low in his throat."How dare that old bastard do that!" Harry yelled, stand from his chair. Voldemort chuckled softly, at Harry's re-newed distaste for the headmaster."Do not worry Harry i will avenge my fallen love, with the help of my new love"

Harry smirked and walked out the door. Since Harry Didn't know his way around he began to wonder down the corridors until he came to a blue door. Harry opened the door and stepped inside, and saw the most beautiful site in the world. Gardenia's, lily of the valley's, Calatheas's, and Lotus's filled the room along with a rather large pond, on a big rock sat a pale, and gorgeous lilac haired male.

Harry recognized the male as a Fosse grim, by the violin in his hand, and the beautiful song he sang.

You ask me where beauty lies and

I tell you

the only one who knows is you.

You ask me why the grass is green.

I tell you because it's yellow,blue

and red.

You ask me what i think

of humanity and I answer you

with a grin and a tear.

You ask me why we can't find

happiness and I tell you,

Because some men and women

are more terrified of failure than others.

You ask me how old I am

I tell you:

one death,four applauses and

twenty friends old.

You ask me whether I am afraid

to die and I tell you

only if I don't continue to live.

You ask me who I am and I hesitate

at the question.

Sometimes I am happy,often I am angry,

there are times when I am very sad,

and then sometimes I feel extremely proud.

The answe...

Harry gasped, when piercing red eyes turned to look at him.

* * *

Narcissa knocked on her son's door. When Draco opened the door she led her son to his bed. "Sit down" Narcissa ordered. Draco followed his mothers order and silently sat on his sat beside her son and slapped the back of his head. "I can't believe you draco, you rejected him" Narcissa whispered, lightly tugging on Draco's hair.

Draco sighed, and leaned into his mother."I didn't mean to" Draco whispered back, grabbing his mother's hand. "Go talk to him Draco, you dont have to be afraid of him rejecting you, he needs you just as much as you need him" Narcissa spoke, a soft smile on her face.

Draco nodded and stood from his bed, he silently made his way to his door but stopped when a shimmer of silver and emerald caught his eye."Tell me mother, did you know he would be my mate?"Draco asked, picking up the jeweled necklace and headpiece his mother had given him on the day of his inheritance.

Narcissa nodded and levitated the necklace over to her."Yes i did, you two would play together when you were baby's, even at that age you to shared the bond of mate's" Narcissa Replied, lightly touching a pink gem that glowed when she touched it.

"What does the necklace and head piece do for him?"Draco asked, slipping the head peice into his pocket. Narcissa smiled at her son and levitated the necklace back to him."It does nothing but tell everyone what he is, the jewel's if worn around the neck and head show wizards that Harry is a dragon veela, which you know are rare, they protect him."Narcissa replied standing from Draco's bed.

Draco nodded and exited his room. He could feel Harry's magic as if he stood beside him. Quickly Draco followed the ever growing pulse of strong magic, tell he came upon what his mother called the song room, which held his mothers favorite creature, the fosse grim.

* * *

Harry Gulped, and took two steps back, but stopped when the fosse grim slipped into the water then resurfaced by the edge of the pond. The fosse grim beckoned harry over, with a pale and skinny arm.

Almost reluctantly Harry stepped closer to the Fosse grim. The fosse grim grinned, and gently grabbed Harry's arm. The lilac haired creature pulled on harry's arm prompting harry to sit on the ground. Harry looked with curiosity, as the fosse grim swam in circle's, before grabbing it's violin and swimming back to harry.

Harry watched entranced, as the fosse grim played its violin and played its sorrow filled song.

I followed the road like a endless dream

Nothing in life is ever what it seems

Hills are getting harder to climb

I'm running out of time.

You can't lose what you never had

That's what's really sad.

Life is like a whisper in the wind

Never know what's around the bend.

Wondering isn't very keen

People in this world can be so mean.

Life should be happy and fun

But to me mine hasn't begun.

To much heartache to share,

Not like anyone really would care.

Sometimes i feel so desperate.

Wishing someone would just take me out

of my misery.

To much sorrow

But I have to look towards tomorrow.

Harry was snapped from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Harry looked up and saw silver eyes looking down at him. "Are you alright, Harry" Draco asked, looking at the fosse grim, that had swam back to the rock it had been found on.

Me: Im ending it here, alright i think i might have rushed it a bit but im not totally sure plz review and tell me how it is if it don't make sense then if you want ill totally re-do it.

The fosse grim is as of now my favorite mythological water creature.

I need help the fosse grim needs a name. if you got some names tell me.

if your confused plz tell me.


	3. small moments and the

Recap: Harry was snapped from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Harry looked up and saw silver eyes looking down at him, "Are you alright, Harry?" Draco asked; looking at the fosse grim, that had swam back to the rock it had been found on.

Harry nodded, trying to suppress the urge to purr. Both teens turned to look at the fosse grim, when it began to play a new song.

_A special world for you and him,_

_A special bond one cannot see,_

_It wraps you up in its cocoon,_

_And holds you fiercely in its womb,_

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold,_

_Gently nestling you to the fold,_

_Like silken thread it holds you fast,_

_Bonds like this are meant to last,_

_And though at times a thread may break,_

_A new one forms in its wake,_

_To bind you closer and keep you strong,_

_In a special world where you belong._

Draco looked from the fosse grim to Harry, knowing that the song was talking about them; about the bond his mother had told him about. Draco sighed and nuzzled his face into Harry's neck.

The fosse grim smiled, and dived into the water. Harry having been startled; stared at the mop of blond hair that tickled his chin, "Why did it have to be you? Why someone so much different than me?" Draco whispered, unknowingly letting his emerald colored wings out.

Harry smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Draco's head, "Yes, we're different, but that's why we're mates; we complement each other. We're like dark and light," Harry purred, shifting a bit, trying to get Draco to sit down. Draco moved away from Harry and sat beside him.

Harry having a moment of boldness quickly climbed into Draco's lap. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around the skinny body in his lap, "We'll have to get you fitted later," Draco mumbled, looking at Harry's oversized shirt and pants.

Harry looked down at his tattered clothes, and then back up at Draco, "I can't go out in public like this!" Harry exclaimed, almost jumping out of Draco's lap.

Draco chuckled and laid his head on Harry's shoulder, "Relax, Harry," Draco said, nuzzling Harry's shoulder.

"You're race is a proud one, you shouldn't be ashamed, you shouldn't hide what you are," Draco murmured, lightly running his hand down Harry's side.

Harry slowly relaxed into Draco's touch, "Will you go with me in your real form?" Harry asked; his face slightly red from embarrassment. Draco nodded and folded up his wings."I'm tired," Draco muttered, blowing a small puff of air on Harry's neck.

Harry stiffened and bit back a moan. Draco smirked, and shifted onto his back, he turned Harry around to where he lay on him. Harry blushed softly, before burying his head in Draco's neck. A low peaceful song came from the water as the two teens drifted off with thoughts of the future and of coming love.

_Lay your sleeping head, my love;_

_Human on my faithless arm;_

_Time and fevers burn away;_

_Individual beauty from;_

_Thoughtful children, and the grave;_

_Proves the child ephemeral;_

_But in my arms till break of day;_

_Let the living creature lie;_

_Mortal, guilty, but to me;_

_The entirely beautiful._

_Soul and body have no bounds;_

_To lovers as they lie upon;_

_His tolerant enchanted slope;_

_In their ordinary swoon;_

_Grave the vision Venus sends;_

_Of supernatural sympathy;_

_Universal love and hope;_

_While an abstract insight wakes;_

_Among the glaciers and the rocks;_

_The hermit's carnal ecstasy._

_Certainty, fidelity;_

_On the stroke of midnight pass;_

_Like vibrations of a bell;_

_And fashionable madmen rise;_

_Their pedantic boring cry;_

_Every farthing of the cost;_

_All the dreaded cards foretell;_

_Shall be paid, but from this night;_

_Not a whisper, not a thought;_

_Not a kiss nor look be lost;_

_Beauty, midnight, vision dies;_

_Let the winds of dawn that blow;_

_Softly round your dreaming head;_

_Such a day of welcome show;_

_Eye and knocking heart may bless;_

_Find the mortal world enough;_

_Noon's of dryness find you fed;_

_By the involuntary powers;_

_Nights of insult let you pass;_

_Watched by every human love;_

Slowly the fosse grim let his song die down before, following the two teens' example and allowing sleep to overcome him.

* * *

It was several hours later before two slumbering teens awoke. A pair of silver eye's snapped open when soft puffs of air filled his ears. Draco turned his head and his lips softly brushed his mate's. Emerald eye's fluttered open and widened in shock, but Harry didn't pull away, instead he pressed closer.

Draco, having come to his senses, pulled away, his face flushed slightly, "You have soft lips," Draco muttered, pulling Harry closer. Harry giggled, and kissed Draco's cheek.

A feminine giggled stole the two teens attention, both turned to see Draco's mother, "I just thought I would see my old friend, I didn't expect to find you both here." Narcissa informed, moving towards the two teens.

Harry blushed, and turned away. Draco chuckled, and rubbed Harry's sides.

Narcissa smiled, and sat at the edge of the pond, her feet pulled up to her chest. She giggled when a webbed hand touched her ankle, "You better not. Remember what Lucius said?" Narcissa warned causing the fosse grim to back off slightly.

The fosse grim pouted and dived into the water, in a matter of minutes he came back up with a ruby ring. Narcissa giggled and took the ring, "You hid a treasure from me," Narcissa said, slipping the ring onto her finger.

im stopping here people im tired. i hope you like my shounen-ai moments. and i hope it aint confusing you. men this is kinda short but i hope you understand that i was tired but don't worry they will be long be longer since imma work on chap four in the mornin


	4. first bond but not the first kiss of

Recap: The fosse grim pouted and dived into the water, in a matter of minutes he came back up with a ruby ring. Narcissa giggled and took the ring, "You hid a treasure from me," Narcissa said, slipping the ring onto her finger.

Narcissa slipped off her boots and dipped her feet into the water. Unknown to Narcissa -who was paying attention to the swimming Fosse Grim- Lucius had ushered both teens out of the room, and brought in a big bouquet of yellow and blue roses.

Silently Lucius made his way to Narcissa but was whacked in the knee, "How do you always know!" Lucius exclaimed.

Narcissa stood taking the flower's from her husband. "Tsk. If you remember from when we were younger, I would always sneak up on you; you should have known I wouldn't be caught unaware in my own game," Narcissa scolded, lightly caressing the roses.

With a heavy sigh Lucius plopped down next to his wife. Narcissa, having heard her husband's sigh knew something was on his mind, "What's wrong my sweet, you seem troubled," Narcissa whispered, turning her body to where she could lay her head in her husband's lap.

Lucius looked into sparkling blue eyes and smiled, "I'm worried about the boys, the papers will talk and accuse Harry of being on the dark side… even though he is; I fear someone will try to harm them," Lucius spoke, playing with strands of his wife's hair.

Narcissa smiled up at her husband, and was about to speak when a silken voice interrupted her, "Harry is a strong child, he would not let harm come to him or his mate. You must have faith in him," The fosse grim said, laying his arms on the edge of the pond.

Lucius chuckled. He had to agree with the water creature, "Now how about we go celebrate our Anniversary?" Narcissa suggested, swaying her hips as she left. Lucius smirked and said goodbye to the fosse grim before following his wife out.

* * *

Harry laughed when a small white ferret, climbed up his pants leg and up onto his shoulder, "That's snare," Draco informed, petting the small creature. Harry giggled when Snare nuzzled his neck.

Draco's Body stiffened when he walked into the kitchen, there at the table sat Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zambini.

Blaise looked up and his eyes fell on the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Draco growled and pulled Harry to him when he noticed Blaise staring at Him, "Ah. Sorry Draco, didn't know he was your mate," Blaise apologized.

Pansy stared at Harry, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. That's when it hit her. The emerald eyes look like Potter's. Draco's mate was Harry-Bloody-Potter, "Harry Potter! He's your mate?" Pansy asked, stepping closer to Draco and Harry. Blaise cringed when Draco snarled at Pansy, didn't she know you're not supposed to approach a veela when his mate is near.

Pansy Glared and smacked the back of Draco's head. "Behave, I was asking a question, not threatening him," Pansy growled. Draco glared at Pansy and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, Harry's my mate," Draco muttered, a small flush on his face.

Pansy smiled and stuck her hand out, "I'm Pansy Parkinson, sorry I was a real bitch to you," Pansy giggled when Draco grumbled something about his vela and not liking other people touching his mate. Harry smiled and shook Pansy hand.

Blaise smiled and came up to Harry, who shied away from him, -probably because Blaise was staring at him earlier, or because he's a perv, either one works- Blaise frowned and backed up a bit, but stopped when Harry grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem as if I didn't like you, it was just a reflex," Harry explained, a small frown on his face. It was at that moment when Blaise decided he didn't like this beautiful person to look anything but happy.

"You shouldn't frown," Blaise muttered, causing Harry to smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said.

Draco grumbled incoherently, pulling Harry to him.

Draco gave a start when a feminine hand dug through his pockets, searching for something, "Aha! Found them!" Pansy cheered, pulling the jeweled necklace and head piece out from Draco's pocket. She quickly unshrank them.

Draco snarled, and took the headpiece and necklace back, "Don't touch them," Draco growled. Pansy gulped and hid behind Blaise, who was panicking, hoping Draco wouldn't hurt anyone. Unknown to them Harry had taken the headpiece and was currently examining it. He gasped when a purple mist enveloped his body.

Draco turned toward the gasp and growled, he made to move but a pale hand stopped him. Draco looked up at his father, and frowned, "Don't Draco, just watch, no harm will come to him," Lucius said, watching the mist swirl and twist.

"Mother what's happening" Draco asked, also watching the mist.

"You remember when you were younger and I taught you how to court your mate?" Narcissa asked. Draco nodded and she continued, "This is the same thing except for a few things, they are teaching him words that he must recite on the day you two are to mate, they will also teach him words for when the mist leaves," Narcissa explained, watching the mist, unlike the other's she was the only one who could see inside it.

Harry giggled when a tendril of mist formed into a hand, and caressed his hair, "Now small one you must remember the words we have taught you," A gentle motherly voice said. Harry smiled and nodded his head, "We must warn you little one; the one called Dumbledore will try to split you and your mate, but you must be strong and not allow it, together you two are whole; split apart and neither of you can live," The mist warned, lightly caressing Harry's cheek. Harry frowned and nodded.

* * *

Draco watched as the mist faded. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Harry flashed him a beautiful smile. Narcissa held her breath, hoping to god Harry wouldn't mess up.

"Draco Malfoy siete il mio compagno, siete permesso richiedere e contrassegnare il mio corpo, appartengo soltanto a voi,"(1) Harry recited, causing Pansy to squeal.

Draco smiled and bowed to Harry, "Le parole che dite, prenderò al mio cuore. a voi il mio caro concedo un bacio,"(2)Draco said, taking Harry's hand in his. Narcissa watched with a smile on her face as she cuddled up top her husband's side.

Harry smiled, and allowed Draco to pull him close. "You're wonderful, Harry," Draco whispered, before pressing his lips to Harry's. Both teens felt a surge of energy embrace them, but neither noticed the bright flash of orange, signaling that their first bond had been made.

1): Draco malfoy siete il mio compagno, siete permesso richiedere e contrassegnare il mio corpo, appartengo soltanto a voi.- Draco malfoy you are my companion, you are allowed to demand and to mark my body, I only belong to you.

2): Le parole che dite, prenderò al mio cuore. a voi il mio caro concedo un bacio- the words that you say, I will take to my heart. to you my beloved I grant a kiss

im a hopeless romantic i hope yall like it


	5. wild strawberrys, surprise

a/N: hello everyone its meh i hope you like this chapter, if your confused just tell me.

Recap: Harry smiled and allowed Draco to pull him close, "You're wonderful, Harry," Draco whispered before pressing his lip's to Harry's. Both teens felt a surge of energy embrace them, but neither noticed the bright flash of orange, signaling that there first bond had been made.

Harry mewled as Draco's tongue passed his lips. Draco laid his arms on Harry's waist, bringing their bodies closer.

After a moment, the two broke apart, needy for air, "Wow," Harry murmured, his face flushed. Draco smirked, and the wiped saliva that had escaped their mouths off of Harry's chin.

"They're so cute together!" Pansy exclaimed, jumping on Blaise, knocking him over.

Blaise blushed and looked away from Pansy, trying hard to not acknowledge the position they were in. Pansy squeaked and jumped off Blaise, "I-I'm sorry," Pansy apologized, running from the room. Blaise slowly got up from the floor.

"I'm gonna go find her," Blaise muttered, running off after Pansy.

Narcissa clapped her hands twice and several house elves appeared, "You called for us, Lady Narcissa?" A small big eyed house elf asked.

"Yes, Mili, could you prepare a large dinner for eight?" Narcissa replied counting off people, on her fingers. Mili nodded and told the other house elves to help prepare food, "Thank you, Mili!" Narcissa called out before heading out the door.

* * *

Blaise grabbed Pansy's arm, successfully stopping her, "Let go, Blaise!" Pansy whispered. Blaise sighed and let her go.

"I know you like me, Panpipe, but I can't return your feelings."

"I told you to never call me that!" Pansy whispered, lightly slapping Blaise's arm. Blaise grinned and ran to the sitting room all the while calling Pansy Panpipe. Pansy growled and chased after Blaise.

Blaise ran into the sitting room and jumped behind a couch, "I'm not here," Blaise whispered. Pansy quietly walked into the sitting room, a finger to her lips.

Draco smirked and decided to have his own fun, "Blaise, run!" Draco shouted, making Pansy to turn towards him, which gave Blaise the needed time to run.

"Damn you, Draco," Pansy growled, before running after Blaise.

Narcissa smiled at the childishness of Draco, Blaise and Pansy, "All of you remind me of when me, your father, Harry's mother and Severus where younger. We would always chase each other- whether it was because we were playing or it was because we were mad."

* * *

"She'll never find me in here," Blaise whispered, hiding under Draco's bathroom sink. Pansy smirked and slammed open Draco's bathroom door.

"I've got you now, Blaise," Pansy smirked and opened the cabinet door.

Blaise gulped and tried to curl into a ball, "Let's go back, you big dummy," Pansy giggled, moving away from the cabinet so that Blaise could get out.

Blaise smiled and crawled out from under the sink. Pansy grabbed Blaise's arm and ran to the sitting room, accidently making Blaise hit the walls.

* * *

Harry purred when the house elves brought in the food they had prepared. Mili the house elf walked up to Harry with a covered tray, "Master Harry, Mili has brought you traditional Dragon Veela food. Mili hopes Master Harry likes it."

Mili took the cover off of the tray and immediately Harry's mouth watered. On the tray laid what looked like noodles covered in a green sauce, "These are Nymph noodles; the Nymph's that live here have made them just for Master Harry and Master Draco. The green sauce is a sweet tasting jam that the Harpies that Lady Narcissa has befriended made for Master Harry," Mili informed placing the plate between Harry and Draco.

Harry purred and scooped some noodles onto his spoon, along with a bit of jam. Draco watched as the spoon disappeared into Harry's mouth. Suddenly Draco wished that something else had disappeared into Harry's mouth, especially when said raven's face contorted into a look of pure pleasure.

Harry giggled when a smug looking Pansy and a bruised Blaise walked into the sitting room, "What happened to you?" Harry asked, eating another spoon full of noodles.

"She smashed me into the walls," Blaise replied, sitting down next to Draco.

Draco chuckled and scooped up some noodles. As soon as he finished his spoon full of noodles a small hand shyly touched his thigh, looking down Draco noticed that Harry's hand had light silver and purple scales on it, "Did you always have scales on your hands?" Draco asked, taking Harry's hand in his.

Harry shook his head and allowed Draco to lightly caress his sensitive scales. Draco smiled and brought Harry's hand to his cheek. Unknown to them Narcissa had Mili place a small plate of strawberries between them.

Harry blushed when a pair of soft lips caressed his hand, "You're so cute," Draco whispered, pulling harry into his lap.

A soft screech pulled Harry's attention away from Draco, "Aurora, there you are!" Harry exclaimed.

Aurora screeched a hello to harry before flying over to Narcissa, "Thank you, Aurora," Narcissa thanked, taking the letter for the Hawk's mouth, "Harry, I took the time to write your Godfather," Narcissa informed, opening up the letter.

_Dear Narcissa,_  
_I would like to warn you that I won't be coming to your home alone, the Weasley's and people from the order will be coming along._

_I tried to persuade them to let me go alone, but they would not agree. _  
_Tell Harry that I love him and that I can't wait to see him._

_Your cousin,_  
_Sirius Black_

Narcissa sighed and stood from her chair, "Luci, go tell Tom that he must stay hidden," Narcissa ordered, snapping her fingers.

"My Lady, you called for Mili?"

"Mili, we will be having quite a few guest, I need you to get a few other house elves to make tea and sandwiches. Also if you could put this food in the kitchen for later."

"Mili will do that. Master Harry, would you like to keep the strawberries with you?" Mili asked, gathering the unfinished plates.

"Yes I would," Harry replied, picking up the bowl of strawberries. Draco chuckled and snatched a strawberry from the bowl.

Blaise yawned and stretched out on the couch, "So the Weasley clan is coming over?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded and slipped the strawberry into his mouth.

"Um... Do we tell them that Draco and I are mates?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dear, we do," Narcissa replied, walking over to Harry, "My Lady, your guests have arrived," Mili informed.

"Thank you, Mili, stall for a few minutes please."

"Harry, come here," Narcissa ordered, before transfiguring a cup into a wooden brush. Harry released his hair from the band holding it up, before obeying. Narcissa smiled and worked the brush through the soft raven hair, "Do you want it up or down?" Narcissa asked, taking the hair band from Harry's wrist.

"I like it down," Harry replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright Draco, will you please go and bring our guests?" Narcissa asked, taking a seat beside Harry. Draco nodded and left the room, dreading having to meet the red headed idiots.


	6. Drama and wonderful news of

Recap: Draco nodded and left the room, dreading having to meet the red headed idiots.

Draco paled when he reached the front door, there in all there horrible idiocy stood part of the Weasley clan, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks.

Draco sighed and motioned for everyone to follow him, "You have a nice house, Malfoy" Hermione commented, looking at everything.

"Thank you, Granger," Draco said, flashing Hermione a small smile.

"My mother had the house elves prepare tea and sandwiches. If you wish for something else, don't hesitate to ask," Draco spoke, opening the door to the sitting room.

Harry gulped and made to hide himself beside Narcissa, but was stopped when a pale hand landed on his shoulder, "Proud race, remember?" Draco whispered, taking a seat beside Harry. Harry smiled and laid his hand on Draco's thigh.

"Please, all of you have a seat," Narcissa said transfiguring things into more chairs. Sirius shifted into his animagus form and laid himself on the floor, giving his seat up for Remus.

"We would like to see Harry," Molly Weasley stated, taking a seat beside her husband.

"Oh but you already are, Harry is sitting here beside me. He came into his Dragon Veela blood last night," Narcissa informed, taking the cup that a house elf offered.

Ron turned to look at Harry and caught sight of his best mate's hand on the ferret's leg, "Blimey Harry, why is your hand on the stupid ferret's thigh!" Ron shouted, jumping up from his chair.

Harry blushed and quickly moved his hand, "Well y-you s-see… Draco's… my… m-mate" Harry whispered.

"What do you mean _mate_? He's a bloody GIT! Not to mention, he's a Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Draco.

"Shove it, Weasel. I will not have you insult my father's name in my own house," Draco growled, standing from his seat.

Narcissa smiled; extremely proud of her son for protecting his family name.

* * *

"How dare you Ronald! Harry is your friend, you're supposed to support him," Hermione scolded.

"But Mione, he's with that fowl git, how are we supposed to support that?" Ron asked, lowering his arm and turning to face Hermione completely.

"Like This!" Hermione shouted, punching Ron in the face. "You are the most selfish, inconsiderate person I have ever met," Hermione panted, cradling her hand. Draco smiled at Hermione before sitting back down.

Ron stared at Hermione in shock, he never expected her to punch him, "You actually hit me," Ron stated holding onto his bruising cheek.

* * *

Draco whispered, sweet and gentle words into Harry's ear, trying to get the raven to stop crying, "Come on Harry, don't cry, you don't need him. You have me, my parents, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione," Draco cooed, gently rubbing Harry's back.

* * *

Fred sighed and shook his head. How could his brother be so mean? Sure Harry's mate was Malfoy, but that didn't mean he should stop being Harry's friend.

* * *

Sirius growled and tried to strike at Ron's leg, but was held back by the leash around his neck. Remus looked at Sirius disapprovingly and wrapped the leash tighter around his hand. Sirius whined and laid back down.

* * *

Blaise winced as Pansy clutched his hand, "Pansy, ease up, your crushing the hell out of my hand," Blaise whispered. Pansy looked at their hands, and noticed that indeed she was crushing his hand. She quickly let him go and proceeded to chew her lip.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. How could Ron be so horrible? It wasn't his fault that Malfoy had become his mate. Why couldn't Ron be as supportive as Hermione? Oh no! What if the twins stopped being his friend?

* * *

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to take it if the twins stopped liking him; they were like the big brother's he never had but always wanted.

"Apologize to Harry, Ronald, and maybe, just maybe I'll forgive you," Hermione ordered, crossing her arms.

Ron snorted, "I don't have to apologize; it's his fault that he chose that bloody git over me."

Hermione growled softly, before pulling her arm back and bringing it forward right into Ron's cheek.

"You stupid litt-" Was what Ron said, before a strong force of magic knocked him into the wall.

"You can call me anything you want, but you will not insult Hermione!" Harry shouted; his wings spread open in a threatening manner.

Narcissa stood from her seat, "I think it's time for all of you to leave, I cannot stand anymore of these insults, please collect your son off my wall and escort yourselves out," Narcissa ordered, turning towards Hermione.

Sirius stayed where he was along with Tonks and Remus, "Please tell Dumbledore, that Sirius and I quit the order," Remus said, letting go of Sirius's leash.

"Tell him for me too," Tonks stated.

Molly huffed and stormed out of the house, but not before the twin's winked at Harry.

Harry sighed and turned towards Draco, who immediately opened up his arms. Hermione watched as Harry buried himself in Draco's chest, she could hear her heart breaking when Harry let out a soft sob.

Sirius whined and nudged Hermione's hand with his muzzle. Hermione looked down, and managed a small smiled, "Hey Snuffles," Hermione giggled, lightly running her hand through his fur.

Draco sighed, and pulled Harry closer, "I never thought I'd see the day that my nephew would hold Harry Potter to his chest," Bellatrix stated, walking into the sitting room, her husband, Rodolphus trailing behind her with two small presents in his arms.

"I come with presents!" Rodolphus exclaimed, holding the present's in the air.

"Honey, stop being an idiot and give them the presents," Bellatrix ordered, taking a seat beside her sister. Rodolphus grinned, and handed Harry and Draco the two presents.

Draco grinned and tore the wrapping from his present, "Aunt Bella! It's awesome!" Draco exclaimed taking the Silver dragon pendant from its box.

Harry being a bit suspicious, slowly took the wrapping off the box, "Come now, Harry, you're going to be a part of my family, it's not gonna hurt you to open it," Bellatrix stated, taking a sip of the tea her husband had handed her.

Sirius whined and padded over to Bellatrix, who raised an eyebrow at him, before placing a hand on the top of his head, "Your still so strange, you mangy man," Bellatrix insulted, a small grin on her face. Sirius yipped, and wagged his tail rapidly.

Hermione walked over to harry and watched him opened the gift, She gasped when she saw what was in the box, "Harry, that's a Dragon egg!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Bella you didn't," Narcissa scolded.

"Of course not, we bought it from Knockturn Alley the day you told me you had finally written to Harry," Bellatrix informed, looking over to Harry who was examining the egg.

"It's a miniature Hungarian Horntail, am I right?" Harry asked, pouring a bit of his magic into the egg.

Bellatrix nodded and handed her tea cup back to her husband.

"Bella, when did you get here?" Lucius asked, walking into the sitting room, Snape right behind him.

"Just a few minutes ago," Bella replied, leaning into her husband.

Rodolphus smiled, and held his wife's hand.

"Alright, spill, your husband is abnormally hyper and you're not threatening anyone like you usually do," Narcissa ordered, turning towards her sister.

Bellatrix smiled, and sat up, "Well you see...I found out...I'm pregnant."

Narcissa stared blankly at her sister, before jumping up and squealing, "Finally!" Narcissa exclaimed, glomping her husband.

Draco smirked, and looked down at Harry, who had a slightly spaced out look on his face, "You alright Harry?" Draco asked, hugging Harry tighter.

Harry having been broken out of his thought's looked up at Draco, "Will we have kid's?" Harry asked, his face slightly red.

Draco laughed, and nuzzled Harry's cheek," Of course we will " Draco replied.

alright nobody ask why i made her pregger's i just like the thought of her being even more violent and awsome while she's under the influence of hormone's.

Ah i finally added the drama if your confused by the line's, they mark people's individual moment's or thought's depends on how you see it.

hehe review and tell me if it's good.


	7. spiders and snakes, lets create

_Recap: Draco smirked and looked down at Harry, who had a slightly spaced out look on his face, "You alright Harry?" Draco asked, hugging Harry tighter._

_Harry, having been broken out of his thoughts looked up at Draco, "Will we have kids?" Harry asked; his face slightly red._

_Draco laughed and nuzzled Harry's cheek, "Of course we will," Draco replied._

* * *

Draco smiled and stood, "Well, we're heading to bed now Mother. Goodnight," Draco informed, helping harry to stand.

"Goodnight, dear. Will Harry be staying with you?" Narcissa asked.

Draco smirked and looked at a now blushing Harry, "Yes, Mother, he will be," Draco replied, pushing harry towards the stairs.

"Alright dear, have a good night sleep."

"We will, Mother," Draco stated, heading up to his room.

* * *

"I pray for a girl," Bellatrix sighed, rubbing her stomach. Rodolphus chuckled, and picked his wife up, "Hey put me down you idiot!" Bellatrix exclaimed, hitting her husband's shoulder.

"Well, we're off to bed, 'Cissa. See you in the morning," Rodolphus stated, carrying his wife through the sitting room and up to their room.

"Well, I guess we'll be off to bed as well," Remus muttered, tugging on the leash around Sirius' neck.

Narcissa smiled and took Remus' arm, "Let me show you where your rooms are; am I correct to assume you and my cousin will be wanting to share a room?" She giggled when her reply came in the form of a bark and a blush. Tonks snickered and followed Narcissa finding amusement at the werewolf's expense. "Lucius, please take Hermione to retrieve her things from the Weasley home."

Lucius nodded, and took a hold of Hermione's arm, "Come dear, we must get your things."

* * *

Lucius knocked on the door of the burrow, Hermione beside him.

"Yes who is- what do _you_ want?" Molly Weasley spat.

"We've come to retrieve Miss Grangers' things," Lucius informed. Molly glared at Lucius, and allowed Hermione to pass.

Hermione sighed and walked up the stairs and to the Twins' room, "Fred, George, It's me, Hermione, let me in." Hermione sighed in relief when Fred opened the door, "We knew you'd come back, we got your stuff from Ginny's room," Fred informed, as George grabbed Hermione's trunk from the foot of his bed.

"Where's my wand?" Hermione asked, searching through her trunk.

Fred looked away from Hermione and mumbled something.

"What?"

"Ron broke your wand."

Hermione was now seething; it was taking every ounce of her control to not march into Ron's room, and smash his face into his wall.

"Don't worry Hermione, we've already punished him, it should take effect in three...two...now"

Hermione smirked, when a scream of terror filled the house, "Let me guess… spiders and snakes in his bed and in his trunk?"

Fred grinned and nodded, he always did love the way she always knew what their prank was.

* * *

"What's wrong dear?" Narcissa asked, as soon as Hermione walked into the sitting room.

"Ron destroyed my wand…" Hermione whispered.

"Oh my, such a cruel boy… We'll get you a new one dear," Narcissa said, gently pulling Hermione into a hug.

Hermione sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "You d-don't have t-to," Hermione cried, embracing Narcissa.

"Nonsense, if you don't have a wand, you won't be allowed back in Hogwarts, and if you don't go, who'll make sure the boy's don't cause trouble?" Narcissa informed.

Hermione laughed and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Now, I took the liberty to owl your parents, also if you don't mind you will be sharing a room with Pansy."

Hermione smiled, and shook her head, "I don't mind, and thank you for letting me stay."

"Lucius, be a dear and escort her to the room please." Lucius nodded and motioned for Hermione to follow.

"I'll be in the bedroom, Dear," Narcissa informed, walking out of the sitting room and up the stairs.

Lucius smiled and led Hermione up to her room, knocking softly; he waited patiently for Pansy to open the door.

"Breakfast is at eleven. If you're not up for eating, just clap and a house elf will come to bring you food," Lucius stated, placing Hermione's trunk by the foot of her bed, "Sweet dreams, Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson," Lucius whispered, stepping out of the room.

* * *

Narcissa smiled when her husband walked into their bedroom, "Come to bed, Luci," Narcissa ordered, patting the empty spot beside her. Lucius smiled and shrugged off his shirt. Narcissa purred playfully and beckoned her husband to her. Lucius smiled at his mate and joined her in the bed.

"Jesus you're cold!" Lucius exclaimed trying to push Narcissa away. Narcissa giggled and snuggled closer.

"Behave," Narcissa whispered, placing small kisses on Lucius's neck.

"What's wrong 'Cissa?" Lucius asked, wrapping his arms around his mate.

"I'm just worried about what Dumbledore will do; I couldn't bear it if something happened to them,"

"Do not worry, they are strong, they'll make it through whatever he does,"

Narcissa smiled, and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Morning**

Draco purred and nuzzled his face into Harry's neck.

"Draco… wake up," Harry whispered, lightly pushing at Draco's chest.

Harry squeaked when Draco grabbed his hands and pinned him to the bed, "I'm up," Draco purred, licking a wet trail up Harry's neck.

"Nnn… no… Stop! Ah… Draco," Harry whimpered.

Draco grinned and pushed up Harry's shirt, "Is it cold Harry?" Draco asked, playfully flicking a nipple, causing the raven to gasp and lightly arch his back.

Harry whimpered, half heartily trying to push Draco away.

Draco smirked and attached his mouth onto a pert nipple.

"D-Draco… nnn!"

"Draco! Harry, time for Breakfa- … Oh crap!" Blaise shouted, barging into the room without knocking. Draco groaned and got off Harry, "Um... I'm gonna go," Blaise stated, walking away from the door.

Harry giggled, and pulled Draco over for a small chaste kiss, "Don't ever do that again," Harry threatened, pushing his shirt back down.

Draco smiled, and got off the bed, "Want to shower now or later?" Draco asked, taking his shirt off.

"Later," Harry replied, a blush dusting his skin, he was desperately trying not to think about a naked Draco.

Draco pouted, and put his shirt back on, "You're no fun" Draco muttered, slipping off his bed.

* * *

Narcissa smiled and sat beside her husband, "Will you be with us when we go shopping, Luci?" Narcissa asked, laying her head on Lucius's shoulder.

"Of course," Lucius replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Draco, stop it! Leave me alone. Hey! Don't touch that!" Harry called out, causing Narcissa to giggle uncontrollably.

Lucius shook his head and continued to sip his coffee.

* * *

yay i updated it's been awhile but i must say thank you to those who reviewed i hope this makes sense i redid alot but kept a few of the old sentence's.


	8. a world of love and twins,lets

_**Recap: Narcissa smiled and sat beside her husband, "Will you be with us when we go shopping, Luci?" Narcissa asked, laying her head on Lucius' shoulder.**_

_**"Of course," Lucius replied, taking a sip of his coffee.**_

_**"Draco, stop it! Leave me alone! Hey! Don't touch that!" Harry called out, causing Narcissa to giggle uncontrollably.**_

_**Lucius shook his head and continued to sip his coffee.

* * *

**_

Pansy sighed and flopped onto a couch in the sitting room; she had stayed up all night comforting a crying Hermione. All she knew right now was that- once Hogwarts came around- Ronald Weasley was getting his ass kicked. There had always been something she hated about that boy, and now she knew what it was: he was a fucking jerk.

"Pansy?"

Pansy smiled and patted the spot beside her, "What's up, Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"I'm sorry for last night, I just couldn't hold it in," Hermione replied, not taking the offered seat.

Pansy shook her head and pulled Hermione into a hug, "Don't worry about that, you have every right to cry; besides last night gave me the chance to get to know you, so it's all good."

Hermione smiled and pulled away from the hug, offering her hand to Pansy who took it, "Let's go eat, I'm starving," Hermione suggested, pulling Pansy up.

Pansy nodded and led Hermione to the kitchen, where everyone- minus Sirius, Remus, and Tonks- was already there.

"Good morning, girls" Narcissa greeted while piling food onto Harry's plate, said raven was laughing; apparently this reminded him of Miss Weasley.

* * *

Sirius barked and ran around Remus' legs, making the werewolf laugh.

Remus chuckled and allowed Sirius to pull him towards the kitchen where he was sure everyone was already eating. _(hmm he has good instincts lol)_ Behind them Tonks was taking her time walking, she was fascinated by all the pictures that lined the hallways, most of them where different types of creatures.

She giggled when a picture of a male harpy winked at her.

Sirius growled at the harpy, and dragged Tonks away by the hem of her pants.

* * *

Harry shot out of his chair when Sirius, Remus and Tonks walked into the kitchen.

Sirius yelped when Harry ran into him, "Siri, I missed you!" Harry exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck.

After recovering from the shock of being tackled by the raven, Sirius barked and licked at Harry's cheek.

Remus smiled and took a seat beside Hermione. "I take it he ate some sweets?" Remus asked, grabbing an orange from a bowl that sat in the middle of the large table everyone was sitting around. _(well, that's a retarded sentence!)_

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I lost count on the sixteenth sugar quill he ate."

Remus smiled and shook his head, "Who gave him the sugar?" Remus asked, looking at everyone.

Narcissa blushed and raised her hand, "He's just so adorable you can't help but want to give him sugar!"

* * *

Draco sighed and played with his treacle tart, his mate was only a few feet away but his body was still reacting to the distance. He growled silently and stood, making his way to Harry. He purred when the irritating buzzing stopped.

"Dray, are you okay?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco.

Draco nodded and sat down beside harry, "It's just I can't be too far away from you." Draco explained, pulling Harry into his lap.

Harry smiled and turned his body so that he could comfortably snuggle up to Draco's chest.

Narcissa stood from her chair and excused herself from the table, and just as she exited the kitchen the manor's wards went off.

Lucius watched his wife leave with a pout, "I really want to know how she does that. It's not fair," Lucius whined, before clearing his throat and standing.

"No one heard that," Lucius said, making his way out the door. He pouted when laughter reached his ears.

* * *

Narcissa growled and opened her door. She was about to snap out an insult but when she saw who it was she immediately shut her mouth.

"Hello, Lady Malfoy we've come to see Harry."

"Yes, we have good things to tell him"

Narcissa smiled, and allowed the twins to walk through the door.

* * *

"'ELLO HARRY!" the Twins shouted, startling Harry and everyone else.

Harry grinned and ran to the twins, engulfing them in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you two are here... I thought y'all hated me."

"Come on harry, you're our little brother, we could never hate you; now Ron's a different story, but you: never."

Harry sighed in relief and hugged the twins tighter.

Draco sat watching, he didn't know if he should smile or growl. Two males that he didn't know very well were touching his mate, it was making his instincts go wild.

* * *

Blaise smiled, and bit into a pear, having gone through his own inheritance he knew what Draco was going through. He was pretty sure it sucked to see your mate being hugged by two guys that you didn't know all that well.

Sighing Blaise threw a bright red apple at Draco, who caught it, "Eat it, you'll calm down" Blaise mouthed, pointing to the apple.

Draco nodded and took a bite out of the apple, savoring the sweet juice that flowed from where he bit.(He sounded like a vampire there)

YAY I GOT IT DONE!

hope you liked it. Sorry it took me awhile I had writers block. i love you my prettys im gonna try and get another chapter out before halloween. send me reviews please!

also everyone pay attention to the chapter names they all combine to make a poem... a poem that probably doesnt make sense.


	9. become angels and fairys,

_**Blaise smiled and bit into a pear, having gone through his own inheritance, he knew what Draco was going through. He was pretty sure it sucked to see your mate being hugged by two guys that you didn't know all that well.**_

_**Sighing Blaise threw a bright red apple at Draco, who caught it, "Eat it, you'll calm down," Blaise mouthed, pointing to the apple.**_

_**Draco nodded and took a bite out of the apple, savoring the sweet juice that flowed from where he bit. (He sounded like a vampire there)

* * *

**_

Pansy smiled and stood, "Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson. Nice to meet you," Pansy greeted, offering her hand to the twins.

Fred turned to his twin and nodded.

"I'm Fred!"

"I'm George!"

"Nice to meet you!" The twins exclaimed, flashing Pansy two big smiles.

Pansy frowned, and excused herself from the room.

"Did we do something wrong?" Fred asked, scratching the back of his head.

Blaise sighed and shook his head, "No, you didn't; I'm guessing you two just remind her of her twin brothers- unlike her they were overly cheerful and hyper"

"You said were; what happened to them?"

"Your so called "Light Side" killed them?" Blaise spat, his magic leaking from his body.

* * *

Narcissa watched as Blaise began to lose control of his magic, she knew Pansy would never be his mate, but the way he was acting made it seem as if she was.

She winced when suddenly bright orange and green light filled the room.

She gasped at what she saw, there with orange and silver wings stood Blaise. She smiled, when she noticed that on Blaise's shoulder sat a small fairy.

"How cute, you're an Earth Fae," Narcissa said, walking over to Blaise.

"An Earth Fae?" Draco asked, studying the small Fairy on Blaise's shoulder.

"Earth element or Earth Fairy, they control earth, plants, trees, anything that takes nourishment from the Earth." Hermione replied, also watching the Fairy.

"Neville!" Harry exclaimed, remembering something from a book that Remus had given him.

"What about Longbottom?" Lucius asked.

"He's Blaise's mate- if you have Fae blood you take on the element your mate is; Neville loves plants!" Harry explained proudly, a big grin on his face.

Draco smiled, and pulled Harry to him, "My mate is so smart" Draco whispered, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck.

* * *

Blaise sighed happily, and petted the small fairy, who giggled and latched onto one of his fingers.

"What's her name?" George asked.

"Oh, her name is Nolana Nyx; it means little bell of night,"

Nolana smiled and waved at George, who waved back.

"What's she for?"

"She's my other form; because I'm an angel and a Fae I have to have her in order to be in my Fae form,"

Pansy sighed, and moved away from the wall, she was glad Blaise now knew who his mate was, but even though he had told her it wasn't her, she still couldn't help but feel sad that it wasn't.

* * *

Ending it here my prettys if you have questions about blaise's creatures just ask me k?

Please review it motivates me last chapter I only got like idk three I wants more me needs more.

im so sorry its so short. but this was all i could get, im going to be really busy this week and was worried i wouldn't post if a added more.


	10. together the magic starts

_**RECAP: Nolana smiled and waved at George, who waved back.**_

"_**What's she for?"**_

"_**She's my other form; because I'm an angel and a Fae I have to have her in order to be in my Fae form,"**_

_**Pansy sighed, and moved away from the wall, she was glad Blaise now knew who his mate was, but even though he had told her it wasn't her, she still couldn't help but feel sad that it wasn't.

* * *

**_

Narcissa smiled and cast a quick tempus charm, "Oh, it's already twelve 'o clock; we best be getting to Daigon alley, are you two boys going to join us?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes we are, but we have to warn you, our family will also be shopping at Daigon alley," Fred warned.

Narcissa sighed, "Great. Anyways I don't want anyone getting into a confrontation," Narcissa warned, staring at Draco, who coughed and looked away.

Harry smiled and slipped his hand into Draco's, "When where done with Madam Malkin's can we head to Magical Menagerie? I wanna get a new familiar," Harry asked, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Of course, we can also get ice cream after" Draco replied.

"Alright everyone, please follow me to the sitting room, half of us will be apparating, while the other half will take the floo," Narcissa explained, going to the fireplace that was in the sitting room.

She grabbed the floo jar and passed it to Draco, "Alright Draco, Harry, you two will be going by floo," Narcissa explained, watching Draco lead Harry into the fireplace.

Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder, and yelled out Madam Malkins.

* * *

Harry coughed as they were transported to Madam Malkins.

Draco chuckled, and used the excuse of getting dust off Harry to gently pat Harry's ass.

Harry squeaked and slapped Draco's hand away, he was about to yell at the veela when a voice called out, "Are you boys all right?" Madam Malkin asked.

Harry nodded and sent a quick glare at Draco before asking if she could have him fitted for school robes that wouldn't obstruct his wings.

She clucked her tongue and nodded, telling him to step over to the stool that was used for customers.

Draco watched as his mate did as the store owner said, even though they had just gotten there, he was already bored.

"Okay dear, I'm going to need you to spread your wings wide," Madam Malkin ordered, spelling her measuring tape to take the measurements of Harry's waist and arms.

Harry did as told and spread his wings wide; it was at that point that Draco noticed that Harry's wings were a shiny silver and red color, 'Slytherin and Gryffindor' Draco thought, a small smiled appearing on his face.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was pissed, really pissed, so pissed in fact that she so badly wanted to hex something to death, which is why everyone except Hermione and Lucius had gone separate ways.

"'Cissa dear, it won't do you any good to be angry, please calm down," Lucius pleaded, feeling slightly afraid of his wife. He winced when his wife turned her angry glare towards him.

Narcissa seeing her husband wince softened her look, "Sorry Luci, they just make me so mad, talking about Draco and Harry like that," Narcissa apologized.

Lucius smiled, and pulled Narcissa to him, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Don't let them get to you, they're just jealous."

Narcissa smiled, and kissed her husband; he was the sweetest man she'd ever met.

* * *

Harry sighed, and pulled his aching wings in, he had them spread for fifteen minutes straight.

Madam Malkin smiled, and spelled over different colored material, "What type of material did you want? And how many robes?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Oh, I want six robes all but one will be cotton the others will be silk. If it won't be a problem would you put the Malfoy crest on them?" Harry replied.

Madam Malkin raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways.

Harry smiled, and jumped off the stool.

"Do you want me to send them to Malfoy Manor, Mr. Potter?" Madam Malkin asked.

Harry nodded and grabbed Draco's hand, "Yes, please"

Draco smiled and handed Madam Malkin the amount of coins needed to pay for the robes.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she entered Ollivander's wand shop, Lucius and Narcissa right behind her.

"Mr. Ollivander, are you here?" Hermione called out.

"Ah, Miss Granger, how are you?" Ollivander asked, stepping out from behind a stack of wands.

"I'm great, and you?" Hermione replied.

"Wonderful, my dear, now what can I do for you?" Ollivander asked.

Hermione sighed and told him about what Ron had done to her wand and that she needed a new one.

Ollivander 'tsked and set about finding Hermione a new wand, within three minutes he had set four wand cases in front of her.

"Try this dear, 9 inches, made of ash wood and a dragon's heartstring,"

Hermione picked up the wand and swished it, she squeaked and put it back down when the wand released red sparks and almost caught her hair on fire.

Narcissa stifled her giggles when the red sparks triggered a memory of when she, Bellatrix and Lucius had come for their own wands, Lucius had accidentally set Bellatrix's hair on fire.

Hermione, feeling a little bit nervous, picked up a 13-inch hazel-wood wand with a sphinx's heartstring as the core. She swished it in the air and it sparked a neon green color.

"I think I've found my new wand," Hermione whispered, gently caressing the wood.

Narcissa smiled and paid Ollivander for the wand.

"Now how about a little ice cream?" Narcissa suggested, walking out of Ollivander's.

Hermione nodded and slipped her wand into the leg holster Harry had gotten her for her birthday.

* * *

Ending it here my awsome readers and thank you for you reviews I luffs them!

Hehe three updates my new record hehe.


	11. may are love bring us closer

_**Recap: "I think I've found my new wand," Hermione whispered, gently caressing the wood.**_

_**Narcissa smiled and paid Ollivander for the wand.**_

"_**Now how about a little ice cream?" Narcissa suggested, walking out of Ollivanders.**_

_**Hermione nodded, and slipped her wand into the leg holster that Harry had gotten her on her birthday.

* * *

**_

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek, "Should we go to Magical Menagerie or Florean Fortescue's?"

"Let's go to Magical Menagerie," Draco replied.

Harry nodded and allowed Draco to lead him there.

"What kind of familiar do you want Harry?" Draco asked, holding the door open for Harry.

"I was hoping to get a snake," Harry replied walking through the door.

Draco smiled, and watched Harry look at all the cages.

"Can I help you, dear?" A witch wearing black spectacles asked.

"Yes, do you have any snakes?" Harry replied.

The witch nodded and signaled for Harry and Draco to follow her.

"_Massster, I feel my Massster," _a small voice hissed.

Harry stopped and turned to a blanketed cage. He turned to the store owner and asked her what laid in the cage.

"Oh, it's a blind albino basilisk, he's highly poisonous. I have less lethal snakes, please follow me,"

"_Don't go, Massster!"_ the small voice cried out, fear evident in its voice.

"I'll take the Basilisk," Harry said, removing the blanket off the cage, he smiled at the albino snake.

"Are you sure you can care for it?" The witch asked, with a skeptical look on her face.

Harry nodded and reached his hand inside the cage, and pulled the small snake out, "_Hello, little one what isss your name?"_ Harry asked, gently petting the snake.

Draco stiffened and took in a shaky breath, he had heard his mate speak Parseltongue before, but at that time he was twelve so it didn't have that much of an effect on him, but now it was having a huge affect.

"_I am Wisp, Massster," _the Basilisk replied, nuzzling its nose against Harry's neck.

* * *

Blaise sighed and entered the Apothecary, he needed to buy some more potion ingredients, like Snape he too had a love for potions, especially potions that had to do with healing. He had planned on becoming a healer for 's later on in life.

Blaise walked to the shelves that held the herbs needed to complete his latest potion.

"Oh, good they have it," Blaise said, taking a jar full of purple flowers off one of the shelves.

* * *

Hermione smiled, and licked her strawberry ice cream, she was happy with her new wand, she felt much stronger. She also felt as if she could actually get revenge on Ron for what he had done to her original wand.

She still couldn't believe he had done it, she never imagined he could be so cruel.

She knew no matter how angry she got, some part of her would always love him, but for now that part of her would be buried deep, never to be uncovered.

* * *

Fred sighed and hugged his twin, "I hate our family," Fred whispered, laying his head on George's shoulder.

George nodded, and kissed the top of Fred's head, "Don't worry about them, all that matters is that we are on the right side of this stupid war," George whispered back, running a hand through Fred's hair.

"I love you," Fred mumbled, his eyes drifting closed.

George chuckled, and stopped his hand, not wanting his brother to sleep just yet, "I love you too, but you need to stay up,"

Fred whined but opened his eyes.

"I hate you."

"I thought you loved me?"

"I do but right now I hate you."

* * *

Sirius barked and rubbed his head against Remus' leg.

Remus sighed, and lowered, his mug of fire whiskey to the ground, "Hurry up and not too much," Remus warned.

Sirius nodded and lapped up some of the fire whiskey, he barked and ran in a circle, fire whiskey always made him hyper, you'd think Remus would remember that.

Remus sighed, and snapped his fingers, getting Sirius's attention, "Behave or it's the dog house."

Sirius whined and laid down next to Remus' leg.

"Good boy," Remus chuckled.

* * *

Ending it here me ish tired and tomorrow is Halloween I'm going as a witch! hehe

im really sorry its short but at least i updated.


	12. to the page of destiny

_**Recap: Remus sighed, and snapped his fingers, getting Sirius's attention, "Behave, or it's the dog house."**_

_**Sirius whined and layed down next to Remus's leg.**_

"_**Good boy" Remus chuckled.**_

_**A/N: by the way this is gonna be a little Blaise oriented.

* * *

**_

Blaise could feel his throat dry up, there in front of him was his mate, his earth.

He whined, and felt the need to run to him and hide him away from all the pain he knew his mate would end up facing.(MAJOR FORESHADOWING!)

He purred, when his mind shifted gears from hiding his mate to ravishing said mate. He never did noticed the blond haired witch beside his mate or the knowing look she was giving him.

The blond witch smirked, and pulled Neville closer, getting a questioning look from said teen.

* * *

"Luna, what are you doing?" Neville asked, feeling just a little bit uncomfortable, ever since he had hit his inheritance he had began to feel ill or uncomfortable when people touched him.

"Get your hands off my mate!" Blaise growled, pulling Neville away from Luna.

He hissed, and pushed neville behind him, his mind seeing Luna as a threat.

Luna smiled, and stepped back, not wanting to have an angry and possessive fae on her hands.

* * *

Bellatrix sighed, and layed her head on her husbands lap, "Tell me why we couldn't go with them?"

"I already told you, apparating is not good for the baby's, and you hate going by floo"

Bellatrix huffed, and crossed her arms.

Rodolphus smiled, and carded his hand through his wife's hair, which he noticed had been straightened,.

Bellatrix smiled softly, and leaned into her husband's hand, she had never felt so content in her life, she figured it was probably the children she was currently carrying, she had just found out this morning after checking to make sure they were okay. The moment her sister returned, she was going to inform her, knowing her sister she was in for a high pitched squeal and a big hug.

It was rare for a pure blood family to have more then one child, so she was sure her sister and her lord were going to make sure she was properly cared for. Which she really didn't mind, the more she was taken care of the more likely her children would survive.

* * *

Neville couldn't believe what was happening, he had only came in here to get something that would increase the growth of his precious plants, and soon he was going to leave with a mate.

Oh god what was his grandma going to say, he didn't even know if she approved of gay relationship's.

It was at this point that Neville started to hyperventilate.

Blaise whined and grabbed Neville, gently he began to rub his back, "relax, it's not that bad" Blaise whispered.

Neville gasped, and tried to calm his breathing.

Blaise smiled, and nuzzled Neville's neck, "There ya' go, just relax" Blaise murrmured.

* * *

Ending it here sorry for the shortness had major writers block I have decided to continue working on twin tigers, but ill only work on it during the weekends.


	13. where are heart lies

_**Recap: Blaise whined and grabbed Neville, gently he began to rub his back, "Relax, it's not that bad," Blaise whispered.**_

_**Neville gasped, and tried to calm his breathing.**_

_**Blaise smiled, and nuzzled Neville's neck, "There ya' go, just relax," Blaise murmured.

* * *

**_

Neville coughed and held his stomach, he hadn't had that bad of a panic attack since his first year.

He shivered when Blaise's lips touched his ear, "Are you okay now?"

He nodded and tried to move away from Blaise's arms.

He stopped when a warning growl was whispered into his ear.

"I want to protect you, I want to hold you and I want to love you, please let me," Blaise pleaded, holding Neville tighter.

Neville gulped, and turned to face Blaise, "I... I'm scared, that y-you'll hurt m-me," Neville stuttered.

Blaise frowned, "I would never hurt my mate, never," Blaise whispered, placing a kiss on Neville's forehead.

Blaise, feeling a bit nervous, leaned down and pressed his lip's against his mate's.

Neville shivered and wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck, returning the kiss.

"Maybe… this won't be so bad," Neville whispered, pulling away

Blaise knew that had he been a dog his tail would be wagging rapidly.

Luna smiled, and went up to the store counter, paying for the stuff Neville had came in here for.

"I don't mean to interrupt this cute moment, but I do believe we're on a schedule, Neville," Luna stated, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, I totally forgot, Gran is waiting for us!"

Blaise frowned, and pulled Neville closer to him -if that's even possible-.

Neville blushed and looked up at Blaise, "My gran will get worried if I don't get home soon."

Blaise whined, but let him go.

Neville smiled and took out a piece of parchment from his pocket, "Luna, do you have a quill with you?" Neville asked.

Luna nodded and took her quill out of the bag she had around her shoulder.

Neville nodded his thanks then began to write on the parchment, when he was done he handed it to Blaise, "It's my address, owl me, okay?" Neville stated, his face red. (-giggles- I made him sound like a girl right there)

Blaise smiled, and pocketed the parchment, "I will."

Neville smiled, and kissed Blaise's cheek "I'll see on the train, right?" Neville asked.

Blaise nodded, "You'll be the first person I look for,"

* * *

It had only been about six minutes since his mate left, and already he missed him.

"Blaise! There you are! We've been looking for you," Draco called out, walking up to Blaise.

Blaise looked up and smiled, "Sorry if I worried ya'll; I was with my mate."

"You saw Longbottom?" Draco asked, a little worried.

"Yeah, don't worry, he didn't reject me."

"That's good."

Blaise nodded, and pulled out the parchment Neville had given him, "He gave me his address so that I can owl him," Blaise stated, handing the parchment to Draco.

"Hey! This is close to us!" Draco exclaimed.

"Really, that means I can see him whenever I want," Blaise purred, his mind heading into the gutter.

"Blaise get your mind out of the gutter,"

"But it's having fun there!" Blaise whined.

* * *

Yay I gots a new chapter done pretty fast and sorry its still short.


	14. CHAP 14 REDONE!

_**Recap**_

"_**Really, that means I can see him whenever I want," Blaise purred, his mind heading into the gutter.**_

"_**Blaise get your mind out of the gutter,"**_

"_**But it's having fun there" Blaise whined.

* * *

**_

A/n: *sad* im not very proud of this chapter so i'm redoing it and adding more. im really sorry guys but i believe this to be the only way i can write

the next chapter.

* * *

Hermione smiled, as the boy's walked over to them, "That's all of us, lets head back"

Harry grimaced as he realized they would have to apparate to get home.

Draco chuckled, and pulled harry to him, "I hope you trust me."

Harry gulped, "Don't splinch me."

"I won't," Draco whispered, apparating Harry and himself.

* * *

Narcissa snapped her fingers as soon as her feet landed on her sitting room's floor, "Illy, please bring me two cups of honey tea," Narcissa called out once the house elf appeared.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"You're going to tell him?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa nodded and sat herself in a chair, "Can you go retrieve Harry? He's probably in Draco's room," Narcissa asked.

Lucius nodded and made his way up the stairs.

"I fear this may cause more harm then good" Narcissa whispered to herself.

* * *

-5 Minutes later-

"You called for me?" Harry asked.

"Please sit dear," Narcissa asked, motioning to the chair right next to her.

Harry did as he was told and sat.

"Illy has brought the tea mistress has asked for."

"Thank you, Illy," Narcissa said, taking a cup then handing the other to Harry.

"Are we gonna talk about my mother?" Harry asked, hope present in his voice.

Narcissa shook her head, and took a sip of her tea; she smiled at the sad look on Harry's face.

"You're going to hear it from her."

"H-how?" Harry stuttered.

"I have her portrait hanging up in one of my favorite rooms," Narcissa stated, setting her tea down.

She hadn't been expecting it, so when a blur of raven hair jumped into her lap, she gasped.

"Thank you, thank you," Harry muttered repeatedly.

She smiled and pushed her hand through his hair, "Calm down before you make yourself cry,"

Harry sniffled, and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart,"

"...Can we see her...now?" Harry asked shyly, feeling a bit nervous.

Narcissa nodded, and stood, gently setting her tea on the table.

Harry followed her example and also stood.

* * *

Blaise smiled and watched Nolana dance around him; in her tiny hands she held panpipes.

"Perhaps we could visit him now? Oh can we? I wish to see him. Oh please!"

Blaise chuckled and gently caressed her cheek, "Not today, I don't want him to think I'm a stalker,"

"Perhaps tomorrow then?" Nolana asked, her head tilted to the side in a curious manner.

Blaise nodded, "Perhaps tomorrow; only if he wants us to."

Nolana cheered and danced around his head, her wings releasing a sparkling bright blue dust.

* * *

Bellatrix smiled and chatted on, the painting before her really didn't mind, she always wanted to know what was going on in the world since she left it.

"How is my baby?"

"Oh, he's grown so much, he has finally joined us,"

"I am glad, has he found his mate yet?"

"Yes he did, his mate was who we expected it to be,"

"How are the boys, not causing trouble are they?"

"No trouble, all three are behaving, haven't heard of any recent fights yet so it's all good."

"That's good, I don't want my boy's fighting."

"I must be going… before Rodolphus gets worried."

"Alright, you be careful!"

"I will."

The painting watched as her long time friend disappeared behind the door she had entered through, she enjoyed the news she had just learned, but she was scared, her baby was in danger and she wasn't there to help.

"Just wait, my sweet child, mommy will be back soon, I promise."

* * *

"your taking him to see her?" Bellatrix asked.

"yes, i thought i should let him speak to her instead of telling him everything"

"Good choice, well i have to go now, bye bye 'cissa"

"come harry, we are almost near the room" Narcissa commented.

God, he was nervous, after all these years he was finally going to see his mother, he knew the moment he stepped into that room he would break, the dam he had built to keep himself strong, would be washed away by the current of feelings that seeing his mother would create.

"are you ready Harry?" Narcissa asked, stopping in front of a plain white door.

"Yes" Harry replied, holding his breath.

* * *

Pansy sighed, and summoned her abnormally colored barn owl over to her, "Take this to theo, wait for a reply" Pansy ordered, tying her parchment the owls leg, "Be safe, lester!" Pansy called out as her owl flew through her window.

"now all i have to do is wait for theo to come through for me, and my plan will be set in motion" Pansy whispered taking a seat on her bed.

* * *

A/n HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY...SORTA!

lol not much of a cliffy...next chapter we find out what pansy's plan is.

YAY ITS LONGER AND I FEEL HAPPIER!


	15. chap 15: SECRET PLANS

_**RECAP:**_

_"You're taking him to see her?" Bellatrix asked._

_"Yes, I thought I should let him speak to her instead of telling him everything,"_

_"Good choice. Well I have to go now, bye bye 'Cissa!"_

_"Come harry, we are almost near the room," Narcissa commented._

_God he was nervous, after all these years he was finally going to see his mother, he knew the moment he stepped into that room he would break, the dam he had built to keep himself strong would be washed away by the current of feelings that seeing his mother would create._

_"Are you ready, Harry?" Narcissa asked, stopping in front of a plain white door._

_"Yes," Harry replied, holding his breath.

* * *

_

_Pansy sighed and summoned her abnormally colored barn owl over to her, "Take this to Theodore, wait for a reply," Pansy ordered, tying her parchment the owls leg, "Be safe, Lester!" Pansy called out as her owl flew through her window._

_"Now all I have to do is wait for Theodore to come through for me and my plan will be set in motion," Pansy whispered taking a seat on her bed.

* * *

_

A/n: im so proud of meh self ive broken the small chapter curse that was put on me :3 (^-^) (^-^)

* * *

Narcissa smiled and turned the door knob to open the door revealing a room filled with different paintings.

"This room holds mine and Lucius's family paintings, soon it will hold your family's as well,"

"My family?"

"Yes, you're going to be a part of this family Harry, so it's only fair your family's portraits are put up here," Narcissa explained, gently pushing Harry into the room.

Harry could only stare in awe at the room; there were so many portraits on the wall, all of which were looking at him, some with awe and curiosity, while others looked at him with disgust. Two paintings out of all of them caught his interest, one that looked suspiciously like an older version of Draco, and one of a red haired woman.

"_My baby,_" the red haired woman whispered, her eyes looked as if she would cry at any moment if Harry were to open his mouth.

"_Mama,_" Harry whispered back, as if he didn't believe it was really her.

"Harry, do you want me to send Draco in?" Narcissa asked.

Harry nodded as he moved closer to his mother's portrait.

Narcissa made to move to the door but was stopped by a soft thank you; she nodded and continued on her way to the door.

* * *

Hermione sighed happily as she lied back on her bed, she had a new wand and she had new friends that she knew would never abandon her, she knew things couldn't get better than this, oh but she was proven wrong when Professor Snape slammed open her door, "Get up granger, as much as I loathe to say it, I need your help,"

Hermione could only stare at her potions teacher. Did he really just ask her for help? She moved to pinch her arm but was stopped by Snape's growling, "Do you want to help or not?" Snape hissed, (must have learned that from old Voldy)

Hermione nodded and stood from her bed, "Lead the way professor,"

* * *

Draco growled in frustration when his mother walked into his room.

"Go to Harry, Draco, before you break something," Narcissa ordered.

Draco purred and rushed off to see his mate, his connection with Harry had been buzzing since he walked out the door and he didn't like it, not one bit.

In record time Draco arrived at his supposed destination, he opened the door and was greeted by the site of a smiling Harry.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, getting his mate's attention -along with the portraits-

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, running over to Draco.

He smiled when harry tugged him over to a portrait of a red haired women, "Draco, this is my mum,"

Draco bowed, and said a soft hello.

"My you weren't kidding Harry, he is quite handsome,"

"Of course he's handsome, he's a Malfoy!" The portrait that looked like an older version of Draco exclaimed.

"Grandfather, please behave," Draco begged, not wanting his mate to get insulted, which his grandfather was prone to doing whenever people wandered into this room.

"What? I haven't done anything. Do you think I would insult the young man beside you?" The portrait asked.

"Yes, i do think you would" Draco muttered.

The portrait chuckled, "Come now child, i would not insult your mate"

"Yet, you would insult my girlfriends or...boyfriends?"

"They did not deserve you, but this one, he surely does"

Draco chuckled, and pulled harry close.

"Tell me your name, young one"

"Harry potter" Harry muttered.

"Ah, he's apart of _her ancestry_"

"Enough, Abraxas"

"mum?"

"It's nothing dear"

"He doesn't know?"

"I haven't gotten there yet"

"Very well, I shall not say anything more"

* * *

Pansy sighed, and tapped away at her desk, the noise getting on her nerves, even as she did it 'how long does it take to send it back' pansy asked herself just as a screech sounded.

"Lester!" Pansy exclaimed, holding out her arm.

With another screech the barn owl flew over to pansy and landed on her outstretched arm.

"thank you so much Lester" Pansy said, placing a soft kiss on the barn owls beak, before removing the letter attached to its leg.

Pansy practically purred as she pulled out a shining object from the letter, "he's going to love me for this"

Pansy grinned, and shoved the item into her pocket, before quickly running out of the room.

Blaise jumped in surprise, when his bedroom door was slammed open.

"Pansy, what do you want?"

"Say you love me" Pansy ordered, a big grin on her face.

"uh..i love you?"

" I knew you would" Pansy giggled, pulling the object out of her pocket and putting it in Blaise's face.

"Pansy is that, what I think it is?"

Pansy nodded and gave it to Blaise.

"Why?"

Pansy frowned and linked her hands together, "I love you, but I can't have you, why not make sure the person you love is happy with who ever they choose, I got this so that you could present it to your mate, I want you happy Blaise, and ill do anything to make sure you are."

"Pansy, thank you, thank you so much"

Smiling, pansy grabbed Blaise and hugged him.

* * *

…...WOOT WOOT * does happy dance* IM BACK BABY! WOOT WOOT

its a long chapter three pages which is my minimum I'm so happy its not short :3

sorry folks if theres spelling or grammar errors...there shouldnt be any spelling errors since I did spell check but this chapter is unbeta'd ...well half of it is unbeta'd so grammar will suck (im not very good with grammar, at least that wat my beta says)

im feelin nervous about the portait scene, i feel like it doesnt fit, but i need it in there.


	16. CHIBIFIED

_**RECAP:Blaise jumped in surprise, when his bedroom door was slammed open.**_

"_**Pansy, what do you want?"**_

"_**Say you love me" Pansy ordered, a big grin on her face.**_

"_**uh..i love you?"**_

" _**I knew you would" Pansy giggled, pulling the object out of her pocket and putting it in Blaise's face.**_

"_**Pansy is that, what I think it is?"**_

_**Pansy nodded and gave it to Blaise.**_

"_**Why?" **_

_**Pansy frowned and linked her hands together, "I love you, but I can't have you, why not make sure the person you love is happy with who ever they choose, I got this so that you could present it to your mate, I want you happy Blaise, and ill do anything to make sure you are."**_

"_**Pansy, thank you, thank you so much"**_

**_Smiling, pansy grabbed Blaise and hugged him.

* * *

_**

"_whisper"_

"talking"

"_**hissing"

* * *

**_

"What are we supposed to do, he's been tricked into the dark side, there's no way, he's really _Malfoy's _mate"

"I'm afraid, that Malfoy is his mate, they were promised to each other the day they were born"

"Albus, isn't there anything we can do to stop this?"

"Yes, there is but we can only hope they have yet to mate"

* * *

She couldn't believe what she heard, they were plotting against a young man she had grown so fond of, thank goodness her lord had told her to supervise the old coot. Oh, she hoped the two young men would be able to handle his manipulations.

"Poppy, were are u off to?"

"I'm off to see an associate of mine, he has asked me for a favor"

"Alright then, give my regards"

"yes, of course"

* * *

Severus growled, when a searing pain, erupted up his arm, "Mrs. Granger take care of the potion, I have been called for a meeting"

"Yes, Sir"

Severus sighed, and exited the room, he really had to talk to his love about perhaps making it less painful, it's was harmful for his potion's.

"Lucius, where are you going, the dark lord has called us?"

"Our lord, has requested the young one's to join us, I need to get Draco and Harry"

"Ah, then I shall see you in there" snape said, completely forgetting that Hermione was apart of the group that needed to be present.

* * *

Harry sniffed and rubbed at his eye's.

"Come on, don't cry"

"But, all this time he had been protecting me"

Draco smiled, and rubbed Harry's back, every now and then stroking one of the wings.

"Please, dear do not cry"

Lily smiled sadly, at her baby, at the moment she wished she hadn't told him about how she died, how was she suppose to know the moment she told him that tom had cursed him to protect him, her baby would start crying.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but tom has called a meeting, and he wishes for the young ones to join us"

Draco nodded, and gather harry up into his arms.

"Hey, I can walk put me down!" Harry exclaimed, struggling in Draco's arms, said blond just walked through the door, but not before harry called out a quick goodbye to his mother.

"They are perfect, Lucius"

"yes, I know, Goodbye Lily, Father"

* * *

"My lord, what have you called us for?" Bellatrix asked, her voice soft with sleep.

Tom chuckled, and stepped off his throne, "Come, sit, I'm sure your feet are hurting"

Bellatrix smiled, and moved to the throne, taking extra care sitting down.

"As, for what I have called you here for, I simply wish to introduce our newest member's, Young one's step up here please"

The group of children made to move when the ballroom door's burst open, to reveal a panting Remus, and a small bushy haired child.

"Severus, what was that potion you were brewing, with Hermione!" Remus asked, walking towards Severus

"Idiot child!" Severus exclaimed, meeting Remus half way.

"I sowwy, I thought it was safe, are you mad?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arm's around Severus's leg.

Sighing, Severus picked up Hermione, and balanced her on his hip, "No, I am not mad, but you should have waited for me to test it" Severus explained.

"Sowwy, I wait next time" Hermione said, patting Severus's cheek a smile on her face.

(uh...where the hell did this come from...i don't even know why I put this in, I guess my mind wanted something cute)

Sighing, Severus moved back up to the center of the stage where all the others were.

Chuckling, tom took the child from Severus, "First let me introduce you to Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her time"

Hermione giggled, and hugged tom.

"next we have are fellow Slytherin's, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy"

"Last and not least, we have Harry potter"

_"why would our lord, allow potter in here"_

_"why is he alive, i thought our lord wanted him dead"_

"_Potter?, he must be a spy"_

"I assure you all he is not a spy for Dumbledore"

"Pipe down you idiots!" Bellatrix yelled, effectively shutting everyone up.

"Thank you Bella"

"your welcome my lord, but I did not do it for you, they were giving me a headache"

* * *

A/n: OH GOODIE ANOTHER CHAPTER ARENT YALL LUCKY again its unbeta'd my beta's internet got cut off so I has to do it this way, again there will be bad grammar.

Hope u like also dont asked about the chibi hermione it randomly came to me. Thought it was cute so I kept it in .

oh my i do believe bella's hormones are acting up OH NOES!


	17. Chapter 17

Recap:

_"Last and but not least, we have Harry Potter."_

"Why would our lord allow Potter in here?"

"Why is he alive? I thought our lord wanted him dead."

"Potter? He must be a spy."

_"I assure you all he is not a spy for Dumbledore."_

_"Pipe down you idiots!" Bellatrix yelled, effectively shutting everyone up._

_"Thank you, Bella."_

_"You're welcome my lord, but I did not do it for you; they were giving me a headache."

* * *

_

A/n: so sorry about the long wait D: i had writers block and had to study for taks test...which i passed cause im awsome like that :D

* * *

"Now that our junior members have been introduced, I do believe it is time to eat. Would everyone please make their way to the dining hall."

"Come on, Harry! Before all the seats are gone!" Draco whispered, grabbing Harry's arm.

Harry smiled and allowed Draco to drag him to the dining hall.

"Over here, you two!" Blaise called out, waving them over to the dining table where two seats were unoccupied.

Draco grinned and walked over to the chairs, pulling out a chair for Harry.

"Dray, you don't have to," Harry whispered, his cheeks tinted red.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's lips, "Yeah I do."

Harry smiled, and took the offered chair.

* * *

Blaise watched them interact, he felt jealousy and he knew why: They were mates and able to interact with each other while he couldn't do that with his mate, '_at least not at this point in time'_Blaise thought.

Blaise sighed and picked at the food on his plate, which he noticed wasn't the usual food he would eat, _my mate would, though__._ Standing Blaise excused himself, but not before memorizing which food he had gathered onto his plate.

Quickly as he could, he walked back to his room, calling out for his beloved Spectacled owl, "Marsh!"

Blaise smiled when his owl landed on his head, "You silly thing, I have a letter for you to deliver—once I compose it."

Sitting down at his desk, Blaise pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

_My Beloved__,__ (is it to__o__ soon to call you that?)_

_I've known you since our first year at Hogwarts __–__well I sorta__ knew you__–_

_Secretly I__'ve always wanted to be near you __–now __that I think about it, my body probabl__y already knew you were my mate;__ which would explain why I__'ve__ always wanted to see you smile in my direction, or why I__'ve__ got__ten__ jealous when Seamus Finnigan would fl__irt with you...__and yes__,__ he did flirt with you__–_

_Anyways...__ well... er__...__ damn __it...__ I__ was hoping...__that tomorrow.__.__.__we.__.__.__ could__.__.__.__ go __out?_

_You__ don't have to say yes, I mean__,__ I'll understand if you think I'm__ a creep, or that it__'__s to__o early, or that... er… __please don't sa__y no...__ I__ really want to spend some time with you before we go back to school._

_Love, Blaise __–__I'm pretty sure it__'__s t__o__o early for this...hehe__–_

Blaise stared at the parchment with distaste, "How is it I even manage to make myself sound like an idiot in written form? Here marsh, take this to my beloved mate," Blaise ordered, rolling up the parchment. He watched the owl take the rolled parchment, then fly out through his opened window before realization started to kick in.

"Oh god, I actually sent it"

* * *

Luna smiled, and took the parchment from the unknown owl that had been pecking at the window, "Thank you beautiful, ill see to it that Neville gets it, unless perhaps your waiting for a response, then by all means help yourself to some owl treats and water."

Luna gave a dreamy sigh and sat herself upon Neville's bed, she was so happy for Neville, although she couldn't help but feel a little envious, she had once upon a time had a crush on Neville, but the moment she noticed Blaise looking longingly at Neville, she had dropped the crush. Well she thought she did, but the meeting with Blaise had brought her feelings back, -not that she could do anything anyways-

Luna gasped, and clutched her head, a swift and blurry vision attacking her, she tried desperately to put the vision together, tried to pick out the people, but she could only see blurry figures, could only see people falling, blood gushing from wounds, And then nothing only black.

She awoke a few minutes later, a cold rag against her forehead and a quiet voice trying to get her to wake, "Luna, wake up"

She looked up at Neville, tears running down her cheeks.

Neville stiffened and gathered the crying girl into his arms, "What did you see, Luna?"

"I don't know what I saw, it was so blurry, there were figures, and then they were falling, there was so much blood"

Neville sighed, and ran his fingers through Luna's hair, knowing it would help to keep her calm, these were the moments where he wished he could make her visions stop, since her third year, they had become nothing more then death and blood.

...*pout* its kinda small T^T but i couldnt think of anything else to put so well sorry it took so long


End file.
